Say Goodbye (Warrior Cat One-Shot)
by StarcrossedIvy
Summary: This is a quick One-Shot written from Breezepelt's Point of View, from an upcoming series of mine. I don't think that there are any big spoilers, so you can go ahead and read it now, if you want. Reviews would be nice as I need some advice on improving my One-Shots. Thanks so much. Rated K because this is Warrior Cats, but suitable for pretty much anyone.


_**This is a One-Shot for a series I shall be starting soon. It is from Breezepelt's Point of View as he watches his half-brothers and Dovewing being taken away. Not too many spoilers ;)**_

* * *

No more abominations. No more traitors. And no more half-clans. It was what we had worked hard for and what we had achieved. We all had achieved something of our own, though. Tigerstar had killed Firestar. I wasn't too sure about the others. I, however, wasn't too pleased with the fact that my half-brothers would live. I suppose it's a good idea - They'd be tortured and far away from me. That was good. Letting my gaze slip over the small clearing, I spotted Ivypool. The silvery she-cat looked as if she may be sick. I sniff. Weakness. I pity whoever received her as a warrior in their Clan. Hawkfrost is beside her. Blinded by his love for a weakness; A fool is what he is.

"I will now announce the leaders of our new Clans." Tigerstar drawls and I focus my attention back on the dark tabby. "I shall be a leader, naturally. Hawkfrost, Blossomfall and Breezepelt."

I lift my head. It was obvious that I be given this title. A spring in my step, I trot forward and stand beside Tigerstar, eyes glittering. Blossomfall comes forward nervously and Hawkfrost keeps gulping (which is very annoying). On instinct, I search for my half-brothers. I wonder what their reactions will be. Proud of their worthy brother, eh? They should be.

"Blossomfall, tomorrow night you and Kestrelflight shall go to receive your leader name." His amber eyes swept across the gathered cats. "Traitors and half-clans will be punished. Hawkfrost and Mothwing, along with Willowshine, you will head there as well. Me and Flametail. Now, you may realize that we have run into a problem, as the remaining Medicine Cat is a traitor. So, I have made a decision. Breezepelt, who do you choose as your Medicine Cat?"

"Willowshine." I narrow my eyes. "But I have a request. I want Jayfeather in my camp. That's all I have to ask."

Tigerstar's lips curl in a menacing smile. "Very well. Good choice, loyal Breezepelt. Guards, step forward."

Knowing that I was dismissed, I walk with pride in my step. I stop when there's a cough from behind me. Whirling around, I come face to face with Hawkfrost, who's much different than usual. His eyes seem twice as wide, tail flicking and his teeth gritted. Weakness. The word pounds through my head. Every cat has one. And Hawkfrost has way more than need be.

"What?" I snap angrily. I have no time for weaknesses. "If you haven't got anything to say, don't say it! I have much more important things to do then hang around with cats like you."

Hawkfrost takes the bait. His icy eyes narrow and he steps forward threateningly. "Like me? What are you implying, WindClan scum?" He pauses and growls. "That's not what I came to talk to you about."

"What did you come to talk about, then?" I challenge, trying to push as much anger in as possible.

"Siblings are important." Hawkfrost breathes deeply and continues. "I let my ambition get in the way. Mothwing hates me and there's nothing I can do about that. So think about it. Don't let it happen to you."

I open my mouth to snap a retort, but he's gone within a few heartbeats. Mouse-brain. I don't need my traitorous siblings. They don't mean a mouse-tail to me and I am perfectly fine with that. Turning to leave, it's just my luck that I should crash into a particular Lionblaze. I step backwards with a hiss, drawing my lips back in a snarl.

"Sorry." Lionblaze mumbles. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Why are you acting all nice?" I growl. "Trying to impress the numerous she-cats hanging off of you?"

Lionblaze looks as if he'll attack me, but doesn't. He'd die if he'd do that, anyway. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm headed into a camp full of blood-thirsty felines. So, I'm just trying to be nice..."

"Well, stop it." I hiss, unsheathing my claws. "You're a traitor and this is what you deserve."

"Right, cats of the Dark Forest." Tigerstar's voice echoes around the clearing. "Tonight we each head to a camp. The Three, or whatever their special little name is, will each be separated. Lionblaze will stay here, Dovewing with Blossomfall and Jayfeather with Breezepelt."

"Don't hurt him." A tiny whisper breaths and I whip around, locating the silvery she-cat that is Ivypool.

"What, are you a traitor now?" I challenge. "Wanting to protect your little friend?"

Ivypool blinks. "Just don't hurt him. Or any others. Don't or you'll regret it."

"What'll you do to me?" I step forward, a few mouse-lengths away from her. "Claw me a little bit? How scary. Not."

"Just don't." Ivypool warns. "And think before you do something stupid."

I scowl and then she's gone. Melted into the crowd of cats. Great. Silly words from a silly, naïve cat. A few moments later and the prisoners are being lead away. Dovewing passes me, but stares at her paws. Then comes Lionblaze, who has a determined look in his amber eyes as he heads to a makeshift den, heavily guarded. And then it's Jayfeather. He glowers at me, even though he can't see me.

"See you, brother." I hiss threateningly.

Jayfeather's ears flatten against his head. "Same to you."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. This was interesting to write for several reasons. The first is that writing from Breezepelt's Point of View is totally new for me, although it was surprisingly easy to put myself in his, um, paws? Secondly, I don't write One-Shots that often. Actually, I never have. Last but not least, not giving away too many spoilers was a total challenge for me. Because, due to circumstances, my life is plagued by spoilers. Dang.**_

 _ **Please R & R. I'd love if you tell me how to improve my One-Shots, because I suck at them and I know it. I tried my best though. Constructive criticism is totally welcome, so please do. **_

_**If you have any requests, please leave a review or Message me. I'll try my hardest to write a One-Shot for you, but it may take a while. Oh well :)**_

 _ **Quick note: I don't hate Ivypool! Please don't think that. She's my role model and one of my favorite characters, like, ever. The only reason she was called a 'silly, naïve cat' was because this is from Breezepelt's POV.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading - I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Nat xx**_


End file.
